Ecole du Surnaturel
by Klaroline Kennett Forever
Summary: Le Scooby-gang ainsi que les Originels reçoivent un étrange courrier en provenance d'une école pas comme les autres alors ils décident tous de se rendre à cette fameuse école. Là-bas ils découvriront un autre univers plein de contraste, un univers ensorcelant et un monde magique. Des professeurs étonnant et un directeur quelque peu détraqué. En bref un univers rempli d'humour.
1. Ecole du surnaturel

Salut à tous et à toutes. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que cette fic est centrée sur le Klaroline et le Kennett, deux couples que j'adore dans TVD. Cette fic sera un UA (Univers Alternatif) car il ne suit pas vraiment le cours de la série et encore moins Originals (série que j'aime mais que je déteste à cause du concept de la grossesse d'Hayley) donc dans cette histoire il n'y aura pas de Hope, désolé pour ceux qui appréciaient cette idée. Kol n'est pas mort, il n'y a jamais eu de remède contre l'immortalité donc Bonnie est vivante, bref vous verrez que l'histoire ne suit pas vraiment l'intrigue de la série.

Pour vous situer sur la saison, je vous dirais que mon histoire commence après le 4x21.

Genre de l'histoire : Humour et Romance.

J'adore rire alors j'aime les histoires drôles.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux de mon imagination ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Lettre d'admission à Poudlard**

Il n'y avait pas eu de mots ce jour-là pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge ainsi que ce pieu invisible qui transperçait son cœur lui rappelant incessamment combien aimer pouvait être douloureux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie, elle était au bord du gouffre et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à sortir de cette impasse. Elle avait compté les mois, les semaines, les jours, les heures, les minutes et les secondes depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville et aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois et demie qu'il était parti lui proposant de le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais sachant qu'elle n'accepterait jamais, il avait opté pour un autre cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir et avait ainsi rendu sa liberté à Tyler. Sur le coup elle avait été heureuse de l'apprendre mais après ses retrouvailles avec son petit-ami rien ne s'était passé comme prévu car celui-ci avait préféré rompre, il lui avait avoué qu'il en aimait une autre et elle s'était surprise à en être soulagée. Elle et Tyler avaient décidé de rester bons amis, ce qui était une excellente idée car elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre une personne qui a beaucoup compté pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre totalement plongée dans le noir pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pensant à un hybride bien particulier qui n'était plus en ville. Elle aurait pu le rejoindre mais sa fierté ainsi que toutes les horreurs qu'avaient pu commettre Klaus l'en dissuadait, elle avait peur d'être de nouveau un objet, un jouet que l'on jetterait une fois lassée et elle ne supporterait pas une déception de plus, elle le savait, elle se sentait fragile. Etant devenue vampire, elle avait pris en assurance et s'affirmait comme une femme honnête et fidèle mais derrière ce masque de femme au grand caractère se cachait une femme fragile, peu sûre d'elle.

Elle gisait endormie sur un lit moelleux recouverte d'une épaisse couverture, une peluche tout près d'elle. Elle se réveilla aux aguets à cause du bruissement de vent. Depuis le départ de l'hybride originel, la jeune femme ne dormait jamais profondément et au moindre bruit, au moindre petit son, elle sursautait prête à se défendre, une seconde nature qu'elle avait développé parce que peu de temps après le départ de Klaus, la jolie blonde s'était faite agressée, un souvenir qu'elle préférait oublier de peur de replonger. Un soir qui la marquera à jamais car il y'a des séquelles qui ne s'oublient, des souvenirs que l'on ne peut effacer et ce souvenir-là était le plus douloureux et le plus terrifiant pour la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'oubliera, jamais.

D'une main, elle retira la couverture et se redressa dans son lit, elle alluma la lampe de chevet et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était sept heures du matin. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds quelques peu emmêlés puis elle laissa glisser un soupir du fond de sa gorge. Elle quitta son lit en allant dans la salle de bain, elle passa à la douche rapidement et se vêtit simplement d'une robe bleu marine et blanc qui lui arrivait au genou et elle mit une veste blanche pour cacher les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Lors de sa séquestration et ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, avait laissé des marques à la blonde sur son dos et sur ses épaules qui ne cicatrisaient pas. Ses marques lui rappelaient chaque jour ce douloureux épisode de sa vie, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, éteindre ses émotions. Elle y pensait à chaque fois et avait failli céder à la tentation mais heureusement que sa mère et ses amis étaient là pour elle, là pour l'encourager à avancer sinon sans ça elle serait déjà perdue. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, descendit à la cuisine, se servit une poche de sang qu'elle but d'un coup en quelques gorgées puis son regard fut attiré par une lettre posée sur le plan de travail, elle prit le courrier dans ses mains et fut intriguée par le papier car il ressemblait étrangement à un parchemin mais le blason qui se trouvait sur la lettre l'intrigua encore plus. Elle put voir au dos de la lettre qu'elle lui était destinée.

_Mademoiselle Forbes,_

_Mystic Falls, Sud de Virginie,_

_Etats-Unis_

La lettre l'intrigua encore plus et curieuse, elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du courrier. Elle put voir que sur l'en-tête du parchemin se trouvait un blason de quatre couleurs avec des dessins différents, dans le rouge se trouvait un lion, dans le vert un serpent, dans le jaune un blaireau et dans le bleu un aigle d'or.

**Université Poudlard, Ecole du Surnaturel.**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

(Commandeur du grand-ordre de Merlin Docteur en sorcellerie,

Enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des êtres surnaturels)

Chère Mademoiselle Forbes,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'université de Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Forbes, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice adjointe. **

Caroline stupéfaite par la lettre qui lui était adressée prit l'autre lettre qui était jointe avec le parchemin, effectivement c'était bel et bien une liste de fourniture.

**Université Poudlard, Ecole du Surnaturel.**

**Uniforme**

_- Liste des vêtements dont les étudiants devront être obligatoirement équipés :_

_-Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_-Un chapeau pointu noir_

_-Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_-Une cape d'hiver noire avec attaches d''argent_

_-Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'étudiant._

**Livres et Manuels**

_-Chaque étudiant devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_-Histoire du Surnaturel, par Bathilda Tourdesac _

_-Liste des sorts et enchantements, par Miranda Fauconnette_

_-Magie théorique, par Adalbert Larsonette_

_-Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

_-Manuel de métamorphose, par Gilles Menier_

_-Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

_-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau_

_-Histoire de l'art, par Julie Lelouch _

_-Contrôle de pouvoir, par Albus Dumbledore_

_-Hypnose, par Severus Rogue_

_-Mutation, par Ulrich Legrand_

**Fournitures**

_-1 baguette magique_

_-1 chaudron_

_-1 boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_-1 télescope_

_-1 balance en cuivre_

_Les étudiants peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

Caroline regarda les deux documents ébahie, elle ne savait quoi en penser et encore moins quoi en faire. Elle gloussa en relisant la liste de fourniture, non mais sérieux une baguette magique ? Elle se mit à rire et déduisit que c'était sûrement une blague et que la seule personne capable de telle puérilité n'était autre que Damon, il n'y avait que lui pour inventer des histoires plus tordues les unes que les autres. Elle mit son courrier dans son sac, prit ses clés de voiture et alla en direction du manoir Salvatore.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, elle arriva à destination, elle se gara devant la demeure et y pénétra sans même frapper, le courrier qu'elle avait reçu en main. Elle trouva justement la personne qu'elle était venue voir en particulier, il était devant le bar avec un verre d'alcool en main et torse-nu tandis que Bonnie, Stefan et Elena semblaient être dans une discussion très prenante car ils ne firent même pas attention à elle. La blonde se plaça devant l'ainé des Salvatore et lui balança la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin au visage.

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de m'énerver avec tes blagues à la con ? » S'écria Caroline croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« D'abord blondie on dit bonjour et ensuite tu n'es pas la seule à avoir reçu cette lettre figure-toi. » Rétorqua Damon allant s'asseoir en face de son frère.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Caroline.

« Nous avons tous reçu une lettre de ce même genre ce matin très tôt et depuis une demi-heure Bonnie essaye de savoir qui a bien pu nous les envoyer ou si c'est une blague. » Expliqua Stefan levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle resta figer sur place un instant avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et rejoignit le groupe s'asseyant près de Stefan. Elle déposa son sac près d'elle et inspecta les lettres qu'avaient reçus ses amis, c'était le même courrier à exception près du nom.

« Ces lettres sont imprégnées de magie, une magie que je ne connais pas. » Leur fit savoir la sorcière Bennett faisant sortir Caroline de ses réflexions.

« A ton avis ? De qui ça peut venir ? » Questionna Stefan à l'adresse de la sorcière.

« D'après la lettre cela vient d'une université et le 31 juillet c'est dans trois jours. Je vais aller voir Shane, peut-être que lui pourra nous renseigner là-dessus. » Répondit-elle les yeux posés sur les lettres.

Au même moment un fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée de la porte comme un crissement de pneus et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Katherine Pierce dans un jean noir, un débardeur noir et une veste en cuir noir ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Elle avança vers eux à vitesse vampirique, montrant le courrier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à Elena pour qu'elle puisse lire le contenu.

« C'est quoi cette blague douteuse ? Depuis quand je m'appelle Katherine Gilbert ? » S'impatienta Katherine, une main sur sa hanche gauche.

« Quoi ? Gilbert ? » S'écria Elena effarée lorsqu'elle lut le nom inscrit sur la lettre de Katherine.

Les autres se précipitèrent eux-aussi devant la lettre pour y lire le contenu, Katherine avait reçu la même lettre qu'eux mais apparemment, l'Université s'était trompée de nom car à la place de Katherine Pierce, ils avaient mis Katherine Gilbert ce qui expliquait en partie la colère du vampire.

« Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? M'amuser avec vous ? Vous pouvez faire cette blague aux Originels mais pas à moi ok ? » S'énerva Katherine.

« Les Originels ? Attends ne me dis pas qu'eux aussi l'ont reçu ? » Releva Stefan surpris.

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont reçu. » Dit Katherine.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? » L'interrogea Damon suspicieux.

« Mon cher Damon, apprends que j'ai des oreilles et des yeux, j'entends tout et je vois tout. » Répondit Katherine affichant un sourire narquois.

« Donc nous ne sommes pas les seuls alors. » Constata Caroline effarée.

« C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? » Demanda Katherine.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, nous avons tous reçu ces lettres ce matin. » Répondit Stefan tout en soupirant.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir le professeur Shane pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. » Déclara Bonnie se levant de son fauteuil prenant sa lettre qui était posée sur la table basse.

« Je te suis. » Dit Caroline allant ramasser la lettre qu'elle avait balancée à Damon un peu plus tôt.

« On y va tous ensemble. » Annonça Damon prenant la sienne.

« Qu'on en finisse avec toute cette histoire. » Soupira Katherine.

Décidé à avoir des réponses à leurs questions, ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers l'appartement du professeur Shane espérant y trouver des réponses. Tout au fond de chacun d'eux, ils se demandaient si cette école existait vraiment et si oui, il y'en a parmi eux qui avait ce désir en eux de rejoindre cette école du surnaturel, de se trouver enfin dans un élément qui est vôtre, pour d'autres, ça pouvait être le début d'une aventure pour certains ça pouvait une façon de commencer une nouvelle vie et de tourner la page.

Arrivé devant l'appartement du professeur Shane, ce fut Bonnie qui frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit quelques minutes après laissant apercevoir le professeur dans un jogging gris et un tee-shirt blanc, une serviette sur son cou, les cheveux encore mouillés, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il sortait à peine de la douche.

« Vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Leur demanda-t-il surpris de les voir sur son perron aussi tôt.

« Nous avons besoin de quelques renseignements professeur Shane. » Annonça Bonnie.

« Eh bien, entrez. » Dit-il en les invitant dans son appartement.

Le petit groupe qui avait rendu visite au professeur Shane était assis dans sa salle à manger attendant des explications de sa part quant à la provenance de ces lettres.

« Quand avez-vous reçu ces lettres ? » Questionna le professeur.

« Ce matin. » Répondit à la hâte Bonnie.

« Je dois avouer que je suis réellement étonné, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ces lettres. » Commença-t-il l'air songeur.

« Alors ça veut dire que vous connaissez cette université ? » L'interrogea Bonnie curieuse.

« Oui, je la connais. Tout bon professeur comme moi se doit de connaître l'existence de Poudlard. » Répondit-il souriant.

« Donc vous allez pouvoir répondre à nos questions dans ce cas. » Fit remarquer Damon.

« Je vous écoute. » Dit le professeur.

« Comment fait-on pour s'y rendre ? Et c'est quoi Poudlard ? On y apprend quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-on reçu ces lettres ? Comment fait-on pour payer les fournitures indiquées sur la liste ?» L'asséna de question Bonnie avant d'être à bout de souffle.

« Wow ! Doucement ! » S'exclama Shane pour réfréner Bonnie. « Pour commencer Poudlard se trouve au Royaume-Uni en Ecosse dans la ville que l'on appelle Pré-au-Lard, l'université Poudlard est une école de surnaturel formant tous les êtres appartenant à ce monde c'est-à-dire, vampire, loups garous, sorcières et j'en passe. Il est dit qu'il y'a certains humains et êtres surnaturels qui peuvent pratiquer de la magie et dans ce monde ceux qui en sont capables sont appelés des sorciers et ceux qui ne le peuvent sont appelés des moldus. » Leur relata le professeur Shane.

« Des moldus ? » Répéta Caroline étonnée.

« Donc si je comprends ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, nous sommes tous des sorciers. » Conclut Stefan perplexe.

« Oui c'est ça. » Affirma le professeur Shane.

« Et comment cela se fait-il que nous ne le savions pas? Nous sommes des vampires et les vampires ne peuvent pas pratiquer de la magie. » S'emporta Damon agacé par toute cette histoire.

« Et pourtant vous le pouvez, avec de l'entrainement vous verrez que vous y arriverez. » Rétorqua Shane.

« Je veux aller dans cette école. » Sortit Caroline.

« Care… » Souffla Elena déroutée.

« Comment fait-on pour y aller ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Pour y aller c'est assez simple. Il faut aller en Angleterre à Londres, là-bas vous trouverez ce que l'on appelle le Chemin de Traverse, c'est une rue commerçante pour sorciers et l'un des chemins d'accès se trouve derrière le chaudron baveur. Au chemin de Traverse, vous pourrez trouver tout ce qu'il vous faut pour votre liste de fourniture. Ensuite lorsque vous aurez fait vos courses, le 1er septembre comme indiqué sur vos lettres, vous vous rendrez à la gare de King's Cross comme indiqué sur le billet de votre train que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de regarder dans vos enveloppes et ce train vous conduira à Poudlard. » Répondit le professeur Shane.

« Que sommes-nous censés faire dans cette école ? » Interrogea Katherine.

« Apprendre bien évidemment. » Répondit Shane comme si c'était flagrant.

« Ah oui ! Non mais j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie de perdre son temps dans une école pareille ? En plus si c'est pour me retrouver avec ce fou d'hybride je cède ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-elle prête à s'en aller.

« Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez d'aller dans cette université, vous ne savez rien du merveilleux monde qui vous attend et de tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre. Là-bas les originels sont des élèves tout ce qu'il y'a de plus banals comme les autres et croyez-moi je dis vrai alors au lieu de passer votre temps à fuir depuis des siècles sans but dans la vie, mettez votre putain de caractère de salope effrontée dans votre poche et allez dans cette université. » Répliqua Shane.

Damon se mit à rire en entendant la façon dont le professeur Shane venait de parler à Katherine, il fut rejoint par Caroline et Elena qui ne pouvaient retenir elles-aussi leurs rires quant à Katherine, elle flasha sur le professeur Shane le plaquant contre le mur, serrant sa gorge dans sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

« Katherine relâche-le. » Ordonna Stefan.

« Insulte-moi encore et je t'arracherai la langue. » Lui prévint la vampire avant de finalement le relâcher.

« Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas tort. » Lâcha Damon entre deux fous rires.

« Comment devons-nous répondre ? Nous ne connaissons pas l'adresse de cette école en plus il est dit qu'il faut envoyer notre réponse par un hibou. » Renchérit Bonnie.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous achetez des billets d'avions pour Londres et vous rendre ainsi au Chemin de traverse et là-bas vous vous payerez un hibou et vous enverrez une réponse. » Expliqua le professeur Shane.

« C'est gentil de votre part pour ce que vous avez fait. » Remercia Stefan se levant de sa chaise.

« Si je puis vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Dit-il serrant la main que lui tendait le jeune Salvatore.

« Merci professeur. » Dirent en parfaite synchronisation Bonnie, Caroline et Elena.

Le professeur hocha la tête en guise de réponse et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« A votre place je n'hésiterai pas. » Leur lança-t-il comme pour les encourager à tenter cette nouvelle expérience.

Ils retournèrent tous au manoir Salvatore même Katherine avait préféré se joindre au scooby-gang. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle ne voulait pas être seule, rien que leurs présences suffisaient à apaiser sa solitude, elle était lasse de cette cavale qui ne verrait jamais de fin mais on lui offrait l'opportunité de changer de vie, de ne plus fuir et cette école lui offrait une certaine liberté. Elle avait été vexée par la façon dont le professeur Shane lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison et si là-bas Klaus n'était qu'un quelconque élève comme tous les autres alors elle serait prête à y aller et puis connaissant l'hybride il ne voudra jamais y aller là-bas alors aucun risque de le croiser. Une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau monde à explorer ça se tente toujours. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par le verre que lui tendait Caroline avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi gentil avec elle à part Elijah bien sûr.

« Merci. » Dit-elle prenant le verre que lui offrait le bébé vampire.

« De rien. »

« Qui va à cette Université ? » Questionna Bonnie.

Elle leva la main répondant ainsi à sa question, elle fut suivie par Elena qui fit le même geste qu'elle, Caroline se joignit à elles et leva aussi la main. Stefan les suivit avec Katherine. Il ne restait plus que Damon. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui en attente d'une réponse, il but une gorgée de son whisky puis il lâcha un grognement signifiant que lui aussi allait étudier dans cette école.

« Je me charge des billets d'avions. » Déclara Stefan. « Vous feriez mieux d'aller préparer vos affaires, on prend l'avion dans quelques heures. » Ajouta Stefan.

Ils acquiescèrent tous aux initiatives de Stefan. Elena monta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise accompagnée de Bonnie, depuis le départ des parents de la sorcière, elle avait emménagé au manoir Salvatore. Caroline se hâta de sortir du manoir et se dirigea vers sa voiture lorsque Katherine l'interpella.

« Tu ne devrais pas te cacher ainsi. » Lui dit Katherine.

La jeune femme interloquée se retourna vers la brune ne comprenant pas où celle-ci voulait en venir.

« Je parle de ce qui t'est arrivée, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte. » Précisa Katherine.

« Comment ? » Demanda simplement Caroline hébétée.

« Je sais c'est tout mais sache que si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, je serais ravie de t'écouter. » Lui proposa la brune.

« Merci beaucoup Katherine. » Sourit la blonde. « Tu viens avec moi ? » L'interrogea Caroline.

« Pour aller où ?» Rétorqua Katherine confuse.

« On va chez moi pour faire nos valises. » Répondit Caroline.

Katherine hocha la tête et suivit le bébé vampire jusqu'à sa demeure ne voulant pas se priver d'une amitié naissante.

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans, la situation était toute autre, la famille Mikaelson était réunie dans leur demeure et à cette réunion il y'avait Marcel. Eux aussi tout comme le scooby-gang avait reçu la lettre d'admission à l'université Poudlard et ils étaient en train de scruter leurs lettres depuis une heure essayant de trouver l'arnaque. Puis en quelques minutes à peine, ils furent rejoints par Davina et Sophie.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Marcel se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« Elle existe bel et bien. Elle se trouve au Royaume-Uni, en Ecosse dans un village sorcier que l'on appelle Pré-au-Lard. » Leur apprit Sophie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Et pourquoi avons-nous reçu ces lettres ? » Interrogea Rebekah intéressée.

Sophie leur fit part de ce qu'elle savait sur Poudlard grâce aux recherches qu'elle avait mené avec l'aide de Davina. Elle expliquait aux originels et à Marcel comment on s'y rendait, le fonctionnement de l'école, le ministère de la magie, le chemin de traverse et elle leur fit une brève description d'Albus Dumbledore et de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

« Donc comme ça en Angleterre il y'aurait un taré qui se croit pour le maitre du monde des sorciers mais il a peur de Albus Dum… machin chose. » Résuma en bref Kol.

« C'est exact. » Attesta Sophie.

« Je veux y aller. Toute cette histoire m'intrigue et si ce que tu dis est vrai, que nous sommes des sorciers. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai d'un nouveau pouvoir surtout que j'ai envie de me mesurer à ce Vol… machin truc. » Annonça Kol un sourire en coin.

« Moi aussi, de toute manière je m'ennuie à mourir ici. » Se plaignit Rebekah.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais je n'irai pas là-bas. » Dit Elijah n'étant pas intéressé par les études.

« Tu te crois meilleur que nous c'est ça ? » S'indigna Rebekah face au refus de son ainé.

« J'ai passé l'âge de ces futilités. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Dis plutôt que tu es trop coincé pour te retrouver dans une école bondée d'élèves ou peut-être as-tu simplement peur de ne pas être au niveau. » Le provoqua Kol.

« Je n'ai certainement pas peur de gamins attardés tel que toi. » Objecta Elijah.

« Alors prouve-le. » Défia Kol.

« Très bien, je viens avec vous dans cette stupide école. » Déclara Elijah contrarié.

« Nik ? » Demanda Rebekah.

« Autant vous suivre avant que vous ne fassiez de bêtise. » Répondit Klaus d'un ton désinvolte.

« Nous aussi on se joint à vous. » S'immisça Davina.

« Et qui vous a dit qu'on voulait que vous veniez ? » Questionna Kol arquant les sourcils.

« Nous avons reçu des lettres tout comme vous ce qui veut dire que l'on va à cette école. » Répondit Davina faisant face à Kol.

« Cessez vos gamineries. » Gronda Klaus. « Elijah occupe-toi de notre voyage. » Ordonna-t-il à son frère. « Faîtes ce que vous voulez, nous ne sommes pas vos baby-sitters. » Ajouta Klaus s'adressant aux deux sorcières et à Marcel.

Puis il alla se retirer dans son atelier, il sortit son portable de sa poche et s'empressa d'envoyer un texto au bébé vampire.

_Bonjour Love, j'espère que tu passes d'agréables vacances et sache que ma promesse tient toujours. Je m'envole pour Londres ce soir, si jamais tu changes d'avis fais-le moi savoir. Bonne journée Sweetheart. _

_Klaus._

Petite note de l'auteur : Je ne quémande pas de reviews mais j'aurai besoin de vos avis, un auteur a besoin de savoir ce que l'on pense de son histoire que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Cela lui permet d'avancer et sa motivation plus que renforcée. L'idée d'écrire cette histoire m'est venue en relisant les aventures d'Harry Potter et je me suis rendue compte que Klaus et Elijah n'était jamais allés dans une école alors c'était pour moi le moyen de les placer dans un autre univers et de les voir évoluer. Je voulais voir comment s'adapterait l'hybride originel dans une école où il serait obligé de suivre des ordres donc ce sera hilarant.

Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, n'hésitez pas. J'aimerais aussi que vous me dîtes dans quelle maison pourrait se trouver tel ou tel personnage.

Mon rythme de parution dépendra de ma motivation donc ne dépendra que de vous.

A bientôt…


	2. Poudlard (Part1)

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions, pour les autres sachez que je ne mords pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Poudlard (part. 1) **

Caroline avait invité Katherine Pierce dans sa maison pour qu'elle puisse préparer leurs affaires. Le bébé vampire avait prêté quelques affaires à la brune pour la dépanner ainsi arrivé à Londres, elle pourrait s'acheter d'autres vêtements. Pendant qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires, Caroline sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche et sortit son portable et jeta un œil à son écran et là elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle vit le destinataire du message. Elle tourna le regard vers Katherine qui lui fit signe de lire le contenu du message et elle s'exécuta les mains tremblotantes.

_Bonjour Love, j'espère que tu passes d'agréables vacances et sache que ma promesse tient toujours. Je m'envole pour Londres ce soir, si jamais tu changes d'avis fais-le moi savoir. Bonne journée Sweetheart. _

_Klaus._

Après avoir lu le message envoyé par l'hybride, Caroline laissa couler quelques larmes émue de voir qu'il pensait toujours à elle et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et bien qu'il s'était fait discret depuis son départ, il n'avait jamais oublié la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, celle de devenir son dernier amour peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Elle aurait pu le rejoindre à cet instant et se blottir dans ses bras mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces pas après ce qui s'était passé il y'a deux semaines. Elle n'était pas prête à le revoir, pas dans cet état sinon elle craquerait. Katherine attira la jeune femme vers elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras caressant ses cheveux, elle ne se savait pas aussi maternelle et se surprit elle-même par ce geste affectueux qu'elle avait envers le bébé vampire mais qu'importe, après tout celle-ci l'avait invité chez elle et puis après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait grand besoin de réconfort et surtout de se changer les idées.

Katherine aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter mais elle en était incapable, elle ne savait pas consoler les gens donc elle opta pour le silence gardant la blonde tout contre elle.

Quelques minutes après, la respiration de Caroline se fit régulière, elle avait cessé de pleurer et s'était enfin calmée. La blonde se recula rompant ainsi l'étreinte de Katherine, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et fit un sourire en guise de remerciements à la brune. Katherine comprit que le bébé vampire n'avait pas envie d'en parler alors elle ne dit rien et passa à autre chose tout en se remettant toutes les deux dans le rangement de leurs valises. Après avoir fini, Caroline avait passé un coup de fil pour expliquer ce qui se passait à sa mère pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'inquiéter, celle-ci lui avait demandé de faire attention et de l'écrire aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois, Liz au courant, les deux jeunes femmes prirent leurs valises et allèrent au manoir Salvatore.

A l'entrée du manoir se trouvait 4 valises les unes contre les autres, Bonnie et Elena avaient opté toutes deux pour une tenue simple c'est-à-dire un jean bleu et un débardeur blanc. Stefan tenait en main des billets d'avion et en donna un à chacun, jetant un coup d'œil une dernière fois à leur demeure, Stefan leur fit signe que c'était le moment d'y aller, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, ils devaient embarquer dans deux heures.

Elena avait prévenu son frère ainsi que Matt qu'ils allaient en Angleterre et que ces derniers les suivraient une fois installé car le double Petrova ne voulait pas être séparé de la seule famille qui lui restait.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Oui » Répondirent les filles.

« Bon on peut y aller. » Déclara Stefan.

Tout le monde opina et sortit du manoir pour se séparer en deux groupes, Stefan, Damon et Elena étaient montés dans la première voiture tandis que Caroline, Bonnie et Katherine étaient montées dans la seconde. Ils conduisirent en direction de l'aéroport, un silence assez lourd régnait dans chacune des deux voitures mais Katherine était inquiète, pas pour elle mais pour une autre personne. Elle était angoissée pour Caroline car elle comprenait la douleur de celle-ci et pour être passé par la même épreuve que la blonde, elle savait pourquoi elle était autant anxieuse, ce genre de séquelle ne disparaît jamais si l'on n'est pas épaulé par la personne que l'on aime. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, sans Elijah, aujourd'hui elle ne serait plus là pour l'attester et bien qu'elle connaissait le chemin par lequel Caroline était passée et le chemin qu'elle empruntait en ce moment, Katherine ne pouvait aider la jolie blonde.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et embarquèrent immédiatement, le vol allait décollait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ils étaient en classe affaires, les billets avaient été payés par Stefan grâce à l'argent qu'il avait réussi à amasser au fil des siècles. Katherine et Caroline étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre et à leur droite se trouvait Bonnie à côté d'Elena et derrière elles, Stefan et Damon. Caroline regardait une dernière fois sa ville natale avant que l'avion ne décolle, elle était triste à l'idée de partir de cette ville mais en même temps, changer d'air était une meilleure façon pour elle d'oublier toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer dans cette ville, quelque part elle fuyait ses souvenirs douloureux qui la hantaient chaque nuit espérant que ce départ était le signe d'un avenir un peu plus radieux, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Elle s'endormit pendant tout le vol épuisée par le manque de sommeil, elle dormait peu depuis ce qui lui était arrivée et évitait de dormir pour ne pas faire de cauchemar et cette fois-ci elle put dormir pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre cauchemar. Lorsque l'avion atterrit sur la piste de l'aéroport de Londres, Katherine se pressa de réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

« Caroline ? » L'appela Katherine.

« Mmmmm… » Grommela Caroline d'être dérangée dans son sommeil.

« On est arrivé. » L'informa Katherine.

A cette annonce, la blonde sursauta et se redressa brusquement pour voir Londres. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Caroline prenait l'avion et qu'elle quittait les Etats-Unis, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager car ses parents n'avaient pas assez de moyens pour ça mais aujourd'hui grâce à Poudlard, elle pouvait se permettre de visiter un pays inconnu. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion et qu'ils se trouvaient enfin à l'aéroport de Londres, Damon demanda au groupe de le suivre et ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit à un hôtel cinq étoiles, l'architecture ainsi que la décoration de l'hôtel étaient à couper le souffle. Caroline s'émerveilla devant cette ville nouvelle. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui était arrivée, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur et de curiosité, Stefan et Bonnie esquissèrent un sourire, heureux de voir leur amie à nouveau joyeuse et rayonnante. Ils prirent deux suites, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Etant donné le décalage horaire, il se trouvait qu'ils arrivèrent en matinée à Londres et qu'ils pouvaient visiter la ville. Les filles ne se firent pas prier et se changèrent, Katherine fidèle à elle-même adopta le même style vestimentaire c'est-à-dire jean noir, débardeur noir, veste en cuir noire et talons hauts noirs Bonnie, Elena et Caroline optèrent pour une tenue simple, débardeur et mini short en jean mettant en valeur leurs fines jambes ainsi qu'une veste bleu en jean pour la blonde. Elles descendirent au hall de l'hôtel et trouvèrent Stefan et Damon.

« Par où commence-t-on ? » Demanda Elena.

« Shane nous a dit que l'une des entrées du chemin de traverse se trouvait derrière le chaudron baveur alors c'est là-bas que l'on doit s'y rendre. » Répondit Bonnie.

« Tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Nous ne connaissons pas la ville alors t'imagine demander aux passants vous connaissez l'endroit qu'on appelle chaudron baveur ? Ils vont nous prendre pour des tarés. » S'énerva Damon.

« Je suis peut-être stupide mais toi tu n'es qu'une triple andouille. Parfois je me demande si tu as bien une cervelle ou si ce n'est tes hormones qui ont pris toute la place. » Répliqua Bonnie irritée. « Si tu avais écouté le professeur Shane, tu aurais compris que le chaudron baveur est une sorte de passage qui relie le monde des humains au monde des sorciers, ce qui veut dire que le chaudron baveur est un endroit banal pour les humains mais pas pour les sorciers. » Expliqua la jeune sorcière excédée par Damon.

« Oh Miss je sais tout a parlé, vu que c'est si simple pour toi, vas-y guide nous. » Rétorqua Damon avec sarcasme.

Caroline soupira et s'éloigna du groupe, leurs disputes incessantes commençaient à l'agacer. Elle profita de ce moment de solitude pour visiter Londres, elle marchait dans les rues de la capitale de l'Angleterre, s'émerveillant devant les vitrines des grandes boutiques de la ville. A chaque rue où elle passait, elle était séduite par ce qu'elle voyait, on aurait dit une gamine qui s'extasiait devant une boutique de bonbon. Puis elle passa devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas puis entre la librairie et le magasin de disques, Caroline fut intrigué par le pub minuscule et miteux qui se trouvait entre les deux boutiques. Curieuse, le bébé vampire entra à l'intérieur et fut surprise de voir que l'endroit paraisse aussi sombre et misérable, elle s'avança vers le bar et alla s'asseoir sur une des places libres, à sa droite se trouvait de vieilles femmes buvant de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe et à sa gauche se trouvait un homme vêtu de noir, le nez crochu, les cheveux pleins de graisses.

« Mademoiselle Forbes. » Enonça l'homme au nez crochu posant son regard sur elle.

« On se connaît ? » Demanda Caroline déconcertée.

« Professeur Severus Rogue de l'Université Poudlard, je suis là pour vous aider à payer vos fournitures. » Commença-t-il. « Suivez-moi. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et ne laissa aucune chance à la jeune femme de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il l'avait saisi par le bras et l'entraina hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.

« Mais et mes amis ? Ils sont restés à l'hôtel. » S'insurgea Caroline reprenant ses esprits.

« Vos amis sont à la charge de ma collègue. Maintenant je vous prierai de vous taire. » L'informa Rogue exaspéré.

Caroline fut choquée par le manque de politesse de cet homme, si c'était l'un de ses professeurs alors ça n'allait pas être la joie tous les jours. Elle pria très fort au fond d'elle-même pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas en cours. Rogue sortit son parapluie puis il compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, ensuite il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu, Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Rogue de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

« Voici le Chemin de Traverse. » Dit Rogue sèchement.

Caroline fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait: « Chaudrons—toutes tailles—cuivre, étain, argent—touillage automatique modèles pliables. »

« Nous allons chercher votre argent, l'Université vous offre une bourse d'études scolaires donc l'école vous a ouvert un compte. » Lui fit savoir Rogue toujours aussi distant.

Caroline ne fit pas attention à l'annonce de Rogue tellement elle était fascinée par l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle regardait de tous les côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou—hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. » Quelques garçons de l'âge de Caroline avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

« Regarde », dit l'un d'eux. « Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide. »

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires. Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un gobelin. Le gobelin avait environ plusieurs têtes de moins que Caroline. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir _

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. _

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Rogue et Caroline s'approchèrent du comptoir.

« Bonjour » Dit Severus à un gobelin. « On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Miss Forbes ».

« Vous avez la clé monsieur ? » Demanda le gobelin.

« La voilà » Dit Rogue en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. « J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713. »

Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.

« Très bien, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec ! » Dit-il avant d'appeler un autre gobelin.

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

Gripsec leur tenait la porte. Il les avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Caroline fut surprise de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les trois, le wagonnet les emporta.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Malgré le vent glacial, Caroline ouvrait grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, elle remarqua un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et elle se demanda si c'était un dragon, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Caroline découvrit avec stupéfaction des Monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

Le professeur Rogue aida Caroline à remplir un sac de pièces.

« Celles en or sont des Gallions » Lui expliqua-t-il. « En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornifle. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, vous aurez de quoi couvrir vos frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser le reste dans le coffre. Et maintenant, au numéro 713, s'il vous plaît » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gripsec.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Caroline avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont elle était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi riche.

« On va commencer par votre uniforme. » Dit Rogue. « C'est là-bas. »

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : _« Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »._

« Allez-y. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Caroline hocha la tête et entra donc seule dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

« Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la sorcière avant même que Caroline n'ait eu le temps de parler. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y'a un jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. »

Caroline examina alors le magasin et vit au fond, un homme aux cheveux blonds, le teint satiné et des yeux bleus se tenant debout tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Le bébé vampire reconnut aussitôt cette silhouette et cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

« Caroline ! » S'exclama l'hybride surpris de la voir.

« Salut. » Dit-elle simplement ne sachant quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.

« Que fais-tu là ? » L'interrogea-t-il éberlué.

« Comme toi j'ai reçu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard alors je viens faire mes achats. » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donc pas répondu à mon message ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?» Poursuivit-il.

« Klaus ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit d'en parler. » Acheva-t-elle agacée.

« Et tes amis ? » Persista l'hybride.

« Certainement en train de faire leurs courses avec l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Eux aussi sont ici ? » S'écria l'hybride originel étonné.

« Faut croire que oui. »

Au même moment, Elijah et Kol entrèrent dans le magasin.

« Caroline ? » S'exclama Kol surpris de la voir.

« Kol » Lâcha Caroline irritée.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu vas apprendre à Poudlard. »

« Faut croire que oui. » Dit-t-elle. « Je vois que toute la famille Mikaelson y sera. » Constata-t-elle.

« C'est correct. » Affirma Kol enjoué.

« Et voilà, c'est fait, mon enfant » Les interrompit Madame Guipure.

« Je vous remercie Madame. » Sourit Caroline.

« Joli l'uniforme. » La complimenta Kol.

« Au revoir, je dois y aller. Mon guide m'attend. » Dit Caroline apercevant le professeur Rogue de l'autre côté de la boutique en train de l'attendre les bras croisés.

Elle sortit du magasin en quatrième vitesse sans même jeter un regard à l'hybride et alla rejoindre le professeur Rogue.

Quant aux originels, ils n'avaient rien raté de la scène et parurent surpris de voir Caroline accompagnée d'un tel homme.

« Comment peut-on être aussi laid que ça ? » S'horrifia Kol en voyant Rogue.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Dit Klaus l'air ailleurs.

« Je risque de ne pas bien dormir cette nuit à cause du visage de cet homme, je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars. » Prévint Kol sous le choc.

« Tu vas t'en remettre. » Le taquina Klaus.

« Rigole pas frangin, un visage pareil me donne la chair de poule. » Répliqua Kol vexé que son frère ne prenne pas son problème au sérieux.

Caroline et le professeur Rogue entrèrent dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. Puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Caroline en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient du plafond. Pendant que le professeur Rogue demandait à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potions, Caroline examina des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée).

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter. Puis ils allèrent dans un magasin de hiboux et en sortirent vingt minutes plus tard avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile.

« Maintenant il vous faut une baguette magique. » Déclara Rogue.

« Professeur ? » L'appela Caroline.

Il se retourna vers elle attendant qu'elle continue.

« Euh… Quelle matière enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? » Questionna-t-elle la voix hésitante.

« Potions. » Répondit-il brièvement.

Caroline hocha la tête et suivit son professeur sans dire un mot, elle le trouvait étrange comme personnage. Il était tellement dur avec elle, qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui donner une gifle pour qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un mec de la pire espèce. Elle se demandait si ses amis avaient eu la chance de tomber sur un bon professeur pour les aider à faire leurs achats ou s'ils avaient seulement réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour les aider. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait retenu le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et les conduiraient ici pour qu'ils puissent payer leurs fournitures.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Rogue s'y assit en attendant. Caroline éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Elle renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Elle sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

« Bonjour » Dit une voix douce.

Caroline sursauta. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

« Bonjour. » Dit Caroline mal à l'aise.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de la blonde. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Il était si près de Caroline à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Caroline distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

« Un vampire. »

Caroline acquiesça en guise d'affirmation, au grand soulagement de cette dernière, Ollivander se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.

« Severus Rogue ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… »

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. » Expectora le professeur de potions.

« Toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois. » Remarqua Ollivander.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Ollivander. » S'énerva Rogue.

« Bien revenons à vous Mademoiselle. » Dit Ollivander se retournant vers la blonde.

Il sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche avec des marques en argent.

« Droitier ou gaucher ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Droitier. » Répondit la blonde.

« Tendez le bras. »

Il mesura le bras de Caroline, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mademoiselle. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. »

Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires l'écartement des narines, notamment. Après les mesures, Ollivander proposa quelques baguettes à Caroline mais aucune ne semblait convenir.

« Cliente difficile » Commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait. « Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de chêne et plume de phénix, 33,25 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. »

Caroline prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

« Bravo ! » S'écria Ollivander.

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft. Elle paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique. Lorsque le professeur Rogue et Caroline reprirent le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse et traversèrent à nouveau Le Chaudron Baveur, vide à cette heure.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici Miss Forbes. » Annonça le professeur Rogue.

« Vous savez, cela ne sert à rien de se montrer aussi froid et distant avec les gens si ce n'est vous rendre vous-même malheureux. La solitude n'a jamais été une solution pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ou à être blesser en tout cas si ça peut vous consoler, vous avez d'ores et déjà une amie avec qui parler. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Au revoir professeur et encore merci pour votre aide. » Le remercia-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Rogue.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'en alla, le laissant figer sur place. Le professeur Rogue avait été stupéfait par les paroles de la blonde et par son geste, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi aimable avec lui. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle avait analysé son comportement et s'était aperçue de la profonde solitude du professeur. Il posa sa main sur la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser complètement sous le choc puis il se ressaisit et transplana.

Caroline était rentrée à l'hôtel et avait appris que comme elle, un professeur de Poudlard avait aidé ses amis à faire leurs achats et que Damon s'était fait réprimander à plusieurs reprises et qu'ils avaient croisé Rebekah avec une blonde appelée Camille.

Une semaine après leur arrivée à Londres, Matt et Jeremy les avaient rejoints. Ils passèrent leur dernier mois ensemble dans la bonne humeur et la gaieté. Katherine et Damon n'arrêtaient pas se chamailler à longueur de journée tandis qu'Elena et Stefan essayaient toujours de les séparer quant à Bonnie et Caroline, elles avaient décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur nouvelle école tout en se plongeant dans la lecture de leurs manuels scolaires, elles avaient pratiquement dévoré leurs livres et relisait de temps en temps Histoire de la magie ou s'entrainaient à faire de la magie avec Stefan car de tout le groupe, le plus doué en magie n'était autre que Stefan alors qu'on aurait pu penser que ça aurait été Bonnie mais non celui qui était meilleur qu'eux n'était autre que le jeune Salvatore. La veille de leur départ pour Poudlard, Caroline reçu un message de l'hybride originel.

_Bonsoir love, _

_Rendez-vous demain à la gare 9 ¾. Je t'embrasse._

_Klaus._

Caroline esquissa un sourire en voyant le message de l'hybride et alla se coucher en pensant à lui.

Le lendemain, Caroline se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin, elle prit une douche et s'habilla avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Elle profita que tout le monde était encore endormi pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une poche de sang qu'elle but rapidement. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle vit que les filles s'étaient levées et qu'elles étaient en train de se préparer elles-aussi.

« Bonjour les filles. » Dit-elle souriante.

« Bonjour. » Dirent-elles.

« Tu as déjà préparé ta valise ? » Demanda Katherine.

« Non pas encore, je me suis réveillée il y'a pas longtemps. » Répondit-elle.

« Alors dépêche-toi. » La pressa Katherine.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde avait rangé ses affaires, assuré que tout était bien là, ils avaient fait appel à deux taxis pour les transporter jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. Ils firent leur au revoir à Matt et Jeremy et prirent la direction de la gare.

A dix heure et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross et se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des voies mettant chacun sa valise sur un chariot.

« Voilà les voies 9 et 10, je ne vois de voie 9 ¾. » Fit remarquer Katherine.

« Elle doit être sûrement entre les deux voies. » Commenta Bonnie.

« Caroline ! Comme on se retrouve ! » Dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Le scooby-gang se retourna vers la voix qui leur semblait si familière et virent Kol arboré un large sourire et juste à côté de lui le reste de sa famille ainsi qu'une blonde qui ressemblait vaguement au bébé vampire.

« Les originels ! Ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux. » Soupira d'agacement Damon.

« Katherine ! Quelle agréable surprise ! » S'exclama Klaus sarcastiquement.

« Klaus ! » Dit-elle sur le même ton que l'hybride.

« Quelqu'un saurait où se trouve la voie 9 ¾ ? » Interrogea Stefan interrompant leur conversation.

« Moi je sais. » Répondit un homme aux cheveux de jais, les yeux émeraude, une paire de lunette sous les yeux. « Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. » Continua-t-il.

« Et comment sais-tu tout ça ? » Demanda Damon perplexe.

« Parce que je suis sorcier et que je connais ce passage. » Répondit Harry.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit Bonnie.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, serrant son chariot dans sa main et courut droit vers la barrière avant de finalement de disparaître.

« Waouh ! » S'exclama Rebekah surprise. « A mon tour. » Dit-elle courant droit vers la barrière avant de disparaître à son tour.

Stefan haussa les épaules en regardant son frère puis il se lança lui aussi vers la barrière. Elijah se lança suivi de Kol, de Camille, de Katherine, de Damon. Ils ne restaient plus que Klaus et Caroline.

« Tu as peur ? » S'enquit l'hybride.

« Un peu oui. » Avoua le bébé vampire.

« On y va ensemble alors. » Déclara Klaus lui prenant la main et fonçant droit vers le mur avec elle.

La blonde ferma les yeux et attendit le choc mais il n'y eut rien. Elle continua de courir sans rencontrer d'obstacle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». En regardant derrière elle, Caroline vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait : _« Voie 9 ¾. »_

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

« Merci. » Dit-elle lâchant la main de l'hybride.

« Klaus ? » L'appela Camille accourant vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda l'hybride.

« Viens on y va. Elijah a trouvé un compartiment vide. » Répondit Camille tout en tirant l'hybride.

Il voulut protester mais la jeune humaine le tirait déjà loin de Caroline. Il put voir que la blonde lui fit un sourire triste et elle alla retrouver ses amis à l'autre bout du quai. Elle les trouva en pleine discussion avec le jeune homme qui les avait aidé tout à l'heure, une fille brune et un roux.

« Caroline te voilà enfin ! Voici Harry Potter celui que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure, sa petite-amie Hermione Granger et leur meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. » Dit Bonnie en faisant les présentations.

« Caroline Forbes, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Se présenta la blonde.

« Nous de même. » Répondit Hermione chaleureusement.

« On ferait mieux de monter dans le train. » Suggéra Stefan.

Tout le monde acquiescèrent et prirent un compartiment vide, Caroline était assise près de la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait commencer une toute nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle école, elle était excitée à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de vivre une nouvelle aventure, elle esquissa un sourire en pensant que lorsqu'il y'avait les originels dans les parages il y'avait toujours du désordre.

« Comment connaissez-vous autant Poudlard ? » Questionna Bonnie curieuse.

« Nous avons fait notre collège à Poudlard. » Répondit Harry.

« Collège ? Comment se fait-il que ce soit une université maintenant ? » Perpétua Stefan.

« Poudlard est divisé en deux, la partie collège et la partie université. Tout comme vous, pour nous ce sera notre premier jour de rentrée à l'université mais étant donné que nous avons fait notre collège à Poudlard nous n'aurons pas besoin à être réparti dans les maisons. » Répondit Hermione.

« Les maisons ? Quelles maisons ? » Demanda Caroline confuse.

« Eh bien ! Il y'a quatre maisons à Poudlard dans lesquelles sont répartis chaque élève. Il y'a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune des maisons a ces propres valeurs, par exemple Gryffondor c'est le courage, Serdaigle l'intelligence, Poufsouffle la loyauté et le travail et ensuite il y'a Serpentard pour les roublards ainsi que ceux qui ont un égo-surdimensionné et qui veulent dominer le monde. » Répondit Harry.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes où ? » Interrogea Elena.

« Nous sommes tous les trois à gryffondor. » Répondit Ron.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant tout le trajet, Harry leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'école, il leur parla du choixpeau magique ainsi que des professeurs de Poudlard surtout du directeur de l'école. Toute l'histoire de Poudlard était passée en revue sans oublier aucun détail mais lorsque le survivant aborda le sujet de Voldemort ainsi que sa description, tout de suite les souvenirs de Caroline avait refait surface et elle avait été prise de convulsion. Heureusement pour elle, le train venait de s'arrêter alors on l'amena aussitôt à l'infirmerie chez Madame Pomfresh. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ainsi que le directeur Dumbledore se trouvaient actuellement à l'infirmerie à côté du lit de la patiente tandis que les amis du bébé vampire attendaient à l'extérieur rejoints par les originels.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Dumbledore constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la blonde.

Caroline était toute tremblotante, le visage livide, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle marmonnait des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Elle a été transporté ici par Potter, il m'a dit qu'elle est devenue comme ça lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de Voldemort. » Expliqua Madame Pomfresh.

« Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Rogue s'occupe d'elle maintenant. » Annonça Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et sortit de la salle comprenant le sous-entendu du directeur.

« Alors Severus, croyez-vous que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ? » Poursuivit le directeur.

« J'ai commencé à concocter des potions mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais en tout cas, il ne l'a pas fait du mal que physiquement mais il a aussi brisé psychologiquement. » Fit remarquer le professeur Rogue examinant Caroline.

Lors de l'examen, les trois personnes firent une découverte impressionnante qui les laissa sans voix. McGonagall mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur et de dégoût tellement la chose était invraisemblable.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » Lâcha Rogue.

« Que faut-il faire ? » Questionna Dumbledore.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. » Répondit Severus.

« Par Merlin ! Severus ! Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser cette pauvre enfant dans cet état ! » S'indigna McGonagall.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il l'a atteinte de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, elle est perdue. Son état est irrémédiable, il la veut et il l'aura quel que soit les moyens qu'on emploiera pour l'en empêcher. Elle est sienne à présent. » S'emporta Severus.

« Vous êtes le maître des potions, je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution, il ne faut pas abandonner. » L'encouragea Dumbledore.

* * *

**N.A : **Désolé pour le court chapitre mais si je l'avais mis en entier, il aurait été trop long, c'est pour cela qu'il est en deux partie. La répartition se fera dans l'autre partie. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser.


End file.
